Schaudwen
The Schaudwen is the conduit of the dark dimension, a realm of perpetual night. The Schaudwen seeks to converge the two realms, and wield unnatural power towards this goal. They are literally able to manipulate the shadows of this world and elude even the most advanced senses of the most powerful aware beings. Only Z-Shadows possessing the Into shadows encounter power can take this path. Dark Envoy (Level 21): You are an Envoy of the dark dimension, and the epicenter of its power bleeding into this world. You immediately gain dark vision. Even while being observed, you may suppress your presence. While in darkness, the DC to visiually see you or even SENSE you is increased by 10. At night, you have invisibility to all attempts to locate you until you walk into a lit area or allow yourself to be detected. During the day, however, your powers wane. When in direct sunlight your schaudwen abilities function as though you were weakened. Gain access to the Shadow Jump encounter power. Shadow Jump Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Teleport Effect: You are able to move Move speed + Speed to any shadow you can see. If it's beyond your range, you can't move there. When you appear, you are hidden. SPECIAL: If you activate this ability while in an area of darkness, this power may be used a second time. Shadowmancy (level 25): You are able to manipulate shadow. Gain access to the Call shadow Encounter power, and while in areas of Darkness you have 2 + tier natural DR. Call shadow One with the darkness (Level 29): Your pysical being has been so suffused with the power of the dark dimension that a small piece of the realm takes residence within you. Your schaudwen abilities ignore DR when in areas of low light or lower, and your Resolve defense increases by 2. Level 21 At-Will powers Back stab You form a thin blade of shadow around your hand and stab At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Misdirection Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. Special: If this attack is used while flanking, you deal additional damage equal to your speed. Shadow Ball An energy ball infused with energy of the dark dimension At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: instinct vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage. Miss: The opponent is blinded until the start of their turn. Level 21 Encounter powers Shadow Lance You point an arm at an enemy, surprising them when a lance of darkness rockets at them. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee 3 Target: One creature within 4 squares Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage, this attack deals half it's total damage to the opponents armor. Sewing shadows You send several razor sharp tendrils of shadow at an enemy Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All creatures you recognize as enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse-2 Hit: 4p + spirit damage. For each struck opponent, you inflict two additional damage. Miss: Half damage Level 24 Utility powers Scattering shadow You take a blow, your being appearing to shatter before reforming behind your opponent! Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy would hit you with a melee attack Effect: You suffer half damage, and immediately appear behind the opponent, they are considered to be surprised against you until the end of your next turn. Shadow armor You surround yourself in a sphere of darkness Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack against you Effect: You suffer no damage from the attack, but are fatigued for the next round. This power does not function against ultimates. Shadow Bind You seal an opponents movement with shadow Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Effect: The opponent is immobilized for 2+tier rounds Level 26 Daily powers Shadow Needles hundreds of thin razors of darkness erupt from your body, striking everything that gets in the way. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: strength vs Repulse -3 Hit: 5p + spirit damage, and each struck creature begins to take ongoing 10 (save ends) Miss: Half damage and you may spend a healing surge. Dark Nova Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 14 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Spirit damage, make a second attack Secondary target: All creatures in burst 3 except the primary target Secondary attack: Tenacity vs reaction -4 Hit: 3k + spirit damage. All struck creatures are blinded for 2+tier rounds Level 30 Ultimate power Turn off the sun Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Effect: You fire a massive blast of dark dimension infused energy into the sky, creating a perfectly shaped lens high above you that prevents sunlight from reaching your area. For the next tenacity rounds, the battle field is an area of total darkness. All of your Schaudwen powers function at full power while in this area. When the lens fades, your dark energy is exhausted, your Schaudwen abilities do not function until you spend 8 hours in total darkness.